wildonesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TimBluesWin
Welcome TimBluesWin! TimBluesWin, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the [[User:WildBrick142|'User:WildBrick142']] page. Please leave a message on my talk page or my good partner's page if we can help with anything! Vandalism Looks like I was late to the party. Anyway, he's banned. I changed the block settings to disallow editing own talk page, so the profanity can be avoided. Thank you for the help in reverting vandalism, by the way :) This is a temporary signature. I didnt have time to finish new one. 16:53, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm Kool Saif mohd So sorry for all the vandalism and swearing but it's my oldest brother who hates candy crush wiki and we recently gone into a fight I dint see all this till now because I had tests and now I put a password so u have to forgive me especially timsbluewin because u have a similar incident when "you" told bad words in Indonesian language. All of this just happened because of my brother and 8 words ok don't believe me I'm hated by everybody I love u all but u hate me i don't care I have website that changes my IP address but I will not use it to vandalize any wiki page I promise Forgiveness? NO No. I am not forgiving you, and I don't think TimBluesWin will either. You will just have to accept that you are globally blocked FOREVER. Note: Sockpuppeting is a felony. If you are blocked, you are not allowed to remove it. No matter how many times you force others to apologize, they probably won't. I hope this is the last time I will hear from you in ANY wiki. -3primetime3- (talk) 22:55, December 19, 2013 (UTC)3primetime3-3primetime3- (talk) 22:55, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Agree with you 3primetime3... He also convince the admins to forgive him by pointing out MY mistakes in the past. So, if I swear because my account was hacked, the admins should forgive you, Kool? NO. You have committed lots of vandalism, swearing to other users, etc!! And I do NOT swear in Candy Crush Saga Wiki when my account wasn't hacked!! TimBluesWin (talk) 01:06, December 20, 2013 (UTC) When my account was hacked from my bigger brother they just forgave u because u are old but I'm new WTF IS UR PROBLEM IF I POINT OUT UR MISTAKES U ARE FORCING EVERYONE TO OPPOSE ME ITS DONE WITH ME I WILL USE A WEBSITE THAT CHANGES MY IP ADDRESS AND ME AND 59.blab.bla WILL JOIN TOGETHER TO MAKE A TEAM AND EVERYDAY I WILL CHANGE MY IP ADDRESS NOW TELL ME U WANT ME TO BECOME GOOD OR BADER AND HOW COME I WILL BECOME GOOD IF THE BLOCK WAS INFINITE I WILL HATE U MORE BUT 6 MONTHS WAS ATLEAST A GOOD PUNISHMENT FOR ME TO BECOME BETTER Response I just saw this now. You know what? I don't care if you hate me or any of the other admins in CCSW. But you DO NOT have the right to cyber-bully TimBluesWin or other people who are not involved in this situation. This is not the place to talk about this. Go to my message wall on Community Central. -3primetime3- (talk) 09:11, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Next Clue Hey Timmy, sorry for a useless notification, but Juliantwplus is saying that he really is Julianthewiki. This is a test for him, that's all. This was test to see if Julianthewiki knows the foreign language project. Head to my userpage on the wiki that controls all others. You may need a flashlight. -3primetime3- (talk) 02:54, December 3, 2014 (UTC)